Don't be stupid
by TrunksBabyGirl
Summary: Matt fühlt sich vernachlässigt und es gibt ein Streit zwischen den beiden. Ist ihre Liebe stark genug um stand zu halten? *Reviews nicht vergessen (^_^)*
1. Sorry

Hi Leute!!!  
  
So, das ist ne neue Geschichte von mir für euch!  
  
Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch! Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
T.B.G.  
  
  
  
Don't be stupid  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt wartete ungeduldig auf Tai. Er wollte vor einer halben Stund nachhause kommen. An sein Handy ging Tai nicht dran. „Oh Tai, wo bleibst du!" murmelte Matt ungeduldig. Er nahm wieder das Telefon in die Hand und wählte Tai's Handynummer.  
  
*tut… tut… tut…tut…* „Ja?" „Endlich, Tai! Ich habe schon die ganze Zeit versucht bei dir anzurufen, aber du bist ja nicht dran gegangen!" meckerte Matt. „Sorry!" sagte Tai. „Wo bleibst du?" fragte Matt. „Ich bin gleich da!" antwortete Tai.  
  
„Ok, aber beeile dich!" sagte Matt und legte auf. Keine fünf Minuten später klingelte es an der Tür. „Na endlich! Wo warst du so lange? Wir wollten doch heute essen gehen!" sagte Matt beleidigt. „Sorry, aber ich wurde auf der Arbeit aufgehalten.  
  
" Sagte Tai und drückte Matt zur Entschuldigung ein Kuss auf den Mund. Matt lächelte. „Komm, mach dich fertig, damit wir endlich gehen können!" sagte Matt, Tai nickte, ging ins Schlafzimmer und holte sich neue Klamotten. Danach verschwand er im Bad.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde kam Tai aus dem Bad. „Entschuldigung, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich war noch duschen." Sagte Tai und lächelte Matt zu. Dieser lächelte zurück und beide gingen händchenhaltend aus ihrer Wohnung.  
  
Im Restaurant angekommen, bestellen sich die beiden erst einmal etwas zu Trinken. Nachdem der Kellner das Trinken gebracht hatte, bestellten sie ihr Essen. Tai schaute die ganze Zeit auf seine Uhr. Matt schaute ihn fragend an und schaute dann auf seine Uhr. `Was hat er den? Wir haben doch erst halb acht!´ wunderte sich Matt.  
  
Und da kam auch das Essen. Tai war schon längst fertig mit dem Essen und schaute immer noch jede fünf Minuten auf die Uhr. Nachdem Matt fertig mit seiner Portion war, schaute er Tai fragend an. „Was ist denn? Du schaust jede fünf Minuten auf die Uhr." Fragte Matt unwissend.  
  
„Ähm… also… je ich bin um halb neun mit ein paar Kumpels verabredet..." sagte Tai. Matt schaute Tai an und dann auf seine Uhr. Es war zehn vor halb neun. „Was!" sagte Matt empört und stand auf. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass wir uns einen schönen Abend machen!" sagte Matt wütend. „Aber Matt, ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr mit meinen Kumpels getroffen." sagte Tai.  
  
„Willst du mich veräppeln!!! Gestern warst du erst bis Uri weg und kamst erst in den frühen Morgenstunden nachhause!" sagte Matt und ihm kamen die Tränen. Tai wollte lieber den Abend mit seinen Kumpels verbringen und sich vollaufen lassen, anstatt sich mit ihm einen schönen Abend zu verbringen.  
  
„Du hast kaum noch Zeit! Immer gehst du weg und lässt mich alleine zuhause!" sagte Matt und stürmte aus dem Restaurant. „Matt!" sagte Tai verdattert und schaute Matt hinterher.  
  
Matt rannte durch die Straßen von Odaibas. Er weinte und schluchzte. An einer Ampel wäre er fast von einem Auto angefahren worden, hätte der Autofahrer nicht rechtzeitig reagiert. In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, ging Matt ins Schlafzimmer. Er wischte sich seine Tränen weg. Seine Augen waren rot vom vielen weinen. `Bin ich ihm den nicht mehr wichtig? Bin ich zu langweilig für ihn, sodass er immer weg ist. Taichi, wieso lässt du mich so alleine?´ Matt nahm einen Koffer und packte das nötigste schnell ein. Gerade als er aus dem Schlafzimmer, mit einem vollen Koffer kam, öffnete sich die Wohnungstür. „Matt, es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht das du dich so alleine fühlst." Sagte Tai, der die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dann erst sah er, dass Matt einen Koffer in der Hand hatte. „Wo willst du hin? Wieso hast du ein Koffer gepackt?" fragte Tai verwirrt. „Es ist besser, wenn ich gehe…." sagte Matt und wollte die Tür öffnen, aber er wurde an seinem Handgelenk fest gehalten. „Bitte Tai, lass mich…" sagte Matt mit einem Schluchzer. „Bitte Matt….." flehte Tai. Matt drehte sich zu Tai um. Tai sah den Schmerz in Matt's Augen. Es brach ihm das Herz. Hatte er ihn so schwer verletzt? Er wollte nicht dass sein Yama- chan weinte. „Bitte….." flüsterte Tai, als Matt sich los gerissen hatte. „Es ist besser so…" sagte Matt mit zitternder Stimme, bevor er die Treppen runter lief. Als Tai Matt nicht mehr sah kamen ihm die Tränen. „Nein Matt, bitte komm zurück!" schrie Tai und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Er weinte hemmungslos. Was hatte er nur angerichtet…..  
  
  
  
  
  
So, dass war's (fürs erste). Hat es euch gefallen? Schreibt mir bitte Reviews. Egal ob Morddrohungen, Negative oder Positive Kritik ich würde mich trotzdem freuen, wenn ihr mir sagen würdet was ihr bis jetzt davon haltet. Also, ich will euch hier nicht Vollsülzen, bis zum nächsten Mal, eure  
  
T.B.G. 


	2. fear, sorrow and tears

Hey Leute, ich hoffe ihr musstet nicht all zu lange warten. Hier ist der 2. Chapter...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't be stupid *~*~* Chp.: 2 / fear, sorrow and tears *~*~*  
  
Matt wusste nicht wohin er gehen sollt. Er lief Stunden durch die Stadt. Dann klingelte sein Handy. Auf dem Display stand ,Tai Handy'. Matt starrte den Display an, hob aber nicht ab. Er wollte nicht mit ihm reden, nicht jetzt. Dann hörte das Klingeln auf, aber kurze Zeit später piepste sein Handy wieder. Er hatte eine SMS bekommen. Sie war von Tai.  
  
Hey Yama- chan! Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen und zum weinen bringen. Kannst du mir verzeihen? Bitte ruf mich an, wo auch immer du bist. Aishiteru my hoshi, Tai (translation: Aishiteru my hoshi = ich liebe dich mein Stern)  
  
Matt kullerten wieder Tränen über seine Wangen. Er steckte sein Handy weg. Wo sollte er jetzt hin? Da kam ihm ein Einfall. Er holte sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und schrieb schnell eine SMSM, denn es fing an zu regnen und ihm war kalt. Kurze Zeit später kam die Antwort. Er hatte TK geschrieben. Matt hatte gefragt, ob er zu hause sei und TK hatte mit "Ja" geantwortet. Also machte sich Matt auf den Weg zum Hochhaus wo TK mit seiner Mutter wohnte. Er klingelte und im wurde von TK geöffnet. Als TK sah, dass Matt's Augen total rot vom weinen waren, machte er sich Sorgen. "Matt, was ist passiert?" fragte er. "Ich. ich habe mich mit Tai gestritten." brachte er mit zitternder Stimme hervor. "Hey Brüderchen, komm erst einmal rein und erzähle mir bei einer warmen Tasse Kaffe, was genau passiert ist." sagte TK. Matt nickte und ging in die Wohnung rein. TK ging in die Küche und machte den Kaffe. Währenddessen zog sich Matt etwas Trockenes an, das er von TK bekommen hatte.  
  
Matt hatte sich gerade auf die Couch gesetzt, als TK mit zwei dampfenden Tassen ankam. "So Matt! Jetzt erzähl mir mal, was passiert ist." Sagte TK und schaute seinen älteren Bruder fragend an..  
  
Nachdem Matt fertig erzählt hatte, konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. TK nahm sein Bruder in den Arm und streichelte beruhigend über sein Rücken. "Ich würde mich auch vernachlässigt fühlen, Matt." Sagte TK, als sich Matt etwas beruhigt hatte. "Du kannst ruhig hier bleiben, bis sich alles geklärt hat. Mum ist eh führ eine Woche auf Geschäftsreise." sagte TK und lächelte seinem Bruder zu. Matt nickte und lächelte schwach. In diesem Moment piepste Matt's Hand. Er hatte eine SMS von Tai bekommen.  
  
Hey Yama- chan! Wo bist du? Ich mache mich schon total die Sorgen! Bitte gib mich doch irgendein Zeichen, damit ich wenigstens weiß, dass es dir gut geht! Ich liebe dich und BITTE verzeihe mir. Mein dich liebender Tai  
  
"Und?" fragte TK, nachdem Matt die SMS fertig gelesen hatte. Matt reichte ihm sein Handy und TK las die SMS. "Schreibst du ihm zurück?" fragte TK. Matt schüttelte den Kopf. Der jüngere schaute ihn an. "Hey Onii- chan, sag ihm wenigstens, dass es dir gut geht!" sagte TK. Keine Antwort. "Sonst mache ich das!" sagte er. "Ok." sagte Matt. Er nahm sein Handy in die Hand und schrieb eine SMS.  
  
Hey Taichi! Mir geht es gut. Wollte dir das nur sagen. Bye Yamato  
  
"Das war alles?" fragte TK. Matt nickte. "Hmm. na ja, ist zwar nicht viel, aber für den Anfang ok!" sagte TK und lächelte seinem Bruder zu. "Du siehst fertig aus, geh lieber ins Bett und ruh dich ein bisschen aus." sagte TK zu seinem Bruder. "Du hast Recht. Ich fühle mich auch nicht besonders!" antwortete Matt. "Du kannst in mein Zimmer gehen." "Arigatou, TK!" sagte Matt und lächelte. (translation: Arigatou = Thank you/ Danke)  
  
In Matt's & Tai's Wohnung "Er hat zurück geschrieben!" schrie Tai durch die ganze Wohnung. Voller Freude laß er sich die SMS durch. "Hmm... zwar nicht viel, aber wo ist er?" fragte Tai sich laut. Dann klingelt das Telefon. "Matt!" sagte Tai, als er abnahm. "Nein, ich bin's TK." Antwortete die Person am Telefon. "Achso, du bist es nur. Ich habe gedacht, dass du Matt bist." sagte Tai enttäuscht. "Sorry, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss Tai, aber ich kann die vielleicht wieder glücklich stimmen!" sagte TK. "Schieß los Takeru!" sagte Tai gespannt. "Aber sag ja nicht, dass du diese Infos von mir hast!" "Ja, ist ok!" sagte Tai ungeduldig. "Ich weiß wo Matt sich aufhält." sagte TK nach einer kurzen Pause. "Ja? Wo, bitte TK sag's mir damit ich weiß, dass er in Sicherheit ist!" sagte Tai Hecktisch. "Er. er ist bei mir, Tai. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, bei mir geht es Matt gut." sagte TK. "Geht es ihm wirklich gut?" fragte Tai besorgt. "Na ja, er ist ein bisschen schwach, aber er ist jetzt schlafen gegangen." antwortete TK. "Na dann!" sagte Tai erleichtert. "Ich muss auflegen, ich glaube Matt ist aufgewacht, aber ich habe eine Idee, wie du alles wieder bei Matt gut machen kannst. Ich ruf dich noch mal an!" sagte TK. "Ok, bye TK und danke noch mal!" sagte Tai und legte auf.  
  
`~*°*~´`~*°*~´`~*°*~´`~*°*~´`~*°*~´  
  
So, dass war's für heute! Ich hoffe ihr lest euch auch den 3. Chapter durch! Ciao Eure T.B.G. 


End file.
